Time to Stop Fighting
by Gambeast
Summary: What if the events during Eclipse went a little differently? Edward proposes sooner than in the book, and Jake finds out about it. What happens if Jake stops fighting?
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Song Rights: Sometime in the Morning. Written by: Carole King Performed by: The Monkees

Author's Note - I hope you all enjoy this story. If you do, then Please visit my author's page, and check out my other stories.

Chapter 1: Revelations

* * *

Edward and Bella were arguing. It was the same argument they had been having since they returned from Volterra. When would be the right time for her transformation? Bella argued that with the Volturi now aware of her presence, thanks to Edward's theatrics, and Victoria still intent on her revenge, that now would make the perfect time for it to occur. After all, she would soon be graduating, and she was tired of being led around her life as a prisoner of fate. The only time she enjoyed herself, was when she was hanging out with Jake. She hated to admit to herself, just how much that time meant to her. However, at the same time, she was feeling guilty for using Jake and the Pack to protect her at such high stakes to them.

Edward felt she was being rash, and he would delay her transformation as forever long as he could. With the dogs help, he knew it was only a matter of time until the Victoria situation was resolved, and the Volturi could be put off for a while too. After all, Vampires did not measure time the same ways as Mortals. And he felt the Volturi could be distracted for quite some time before they actually checked in with the Cullens on Bella's status of still being human. However, he realized that he could use her insecurities to get what he wanted. And like any proper suitor, he wanted Bella's hand in marriage. Alice assured him, if they played this right, she would say yes. Edward stared at Bella. As he was finally resolved in his course of action. He spoke, "Bella, my love, I will agree to your demands, but in order to do so, I have one simple...compromise if you will. Not only will you be changed after graduation, but I will even do it myself. However, before that happens, I have one condition."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was agreeing to finally turn her. She couldn't contain her excitement, but then she started to think. Was she really ready for this? Was she really prepared at this moment to give up her friends, Charlie and Renee, and most importantly, Jake? She turned her attention back to Edward, and nodded that she was paying attention again.

Edward had noticed her drifting, but now that he had her attention again, he continued, "As I was saying...(And he gave her that smirk, that made her feel like a small child being caught sneaking a cookie.) If I were to agree to this now, and since you are choosing to spend eternity with me, then I want you to marry me." Edward then got down on one knee, and presented Bella with the most ornate ring she had ever seen. Edward explained it was his mother's, but now would be her's if she consented to become his wife, his mate.

Bella gasped, "Edward, it's beautiful, but marriage. I just don't know."

Edward gripped her hand, "Bella, this is important to me. It is part of who I am, apart of my upbringing. Now, I have agreed to your demands, and I just have this one small condition. I would like to think we will escape Victoria's antics. But until that day occurs, I want you to be by my side as my wife. For better or for worse."

Bella sighed. She knew that this was no compromise, it was an ultimatum. She knew he would never budge off this idea, and she was tired of fighting about it. This is what she wanted, she argued. And as much as she despised the idea, she found herself saying, "Yes."

Edward was beyond ecstatic with joy. She only agreed that this would be a small ceremony, nothing big. And then once that was done, they would proceed with the transformation. Edward acquiesced to her demands. Both had a hard time shutting Alice down about their plans. However, due to the circumstances, they knew that this moment in time was not the right time for anything more elaborate.

Bella found herself spending more time with Jake in the following days. She knew he would not take the news of her wedding or transformation well. She wanted to spend as much quality time as possible with him, until she knew they would no longer be friends. Edward was not happy about this. He was not happy about her safety being outside of his control or grip. He knew that mutt was still fighting for her heart. And while he knew he had it, he didn't 100% trust Bella not to be guilted into something.

Graduation was soon upon them all. They still hadn't told anyone about their wedding plans. While Alice didn't get to plan the upcoming wedding, Bella did agree to a Graduation party. What better way to say goodbye to everyone who meant anything to her, then a going away party disguised as a Graduation party instead. The graduation went smoothly. She was embarrassed when her name was called for her diploma, and she saw and heard Charlie, Billy, Jake, and Quembry (Quil and Embry) shouting congrats from the stands. After the ceremony, she went out to dinner with her Dad and the rest of the crew. She let herself enjoy the companionship during the meal. Holding on to every memory of the people she soon would be abandoning.

At the party, Bella was busy with saying her goodbyes to her friends. However, she noticed that Alice had a vision, and she was worried about what that might mean. As she was about to approach her, Jake showed up to the party. He grabbed her into a giant bear hug, and swung her around. As great as it felt to be in his arms, she was concerned about what Alice has seen. Jake was excited about a gift he had made her, and as she focused back on him, she got lost in his darkish eyes, and his sunshine smile that radiated the room.

"Here Bells, I made this for you. I know you hate store bought items, but I hope that this symbolic gift of our friendship, will be an exception for you." He carefully handed her the gift, and when she finally got the package open, she saw the little bracelet with the carved wolf charm. "Oh my god, Jake it's so beautiful. You made this?" Jake smiled, "Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger. Carving the wolf took longer then the bracelet. I was always better with Jewelry making then carving." Bella caressed the bracelet, it was made with Silver, and some kind of Black oxidation rub, intertwined with Sapphires, her birthstone. It was simply breathtaking. She reached up and kissed him on the lips as a thank you. Jake blushed at the contact, but then saw her boyfriend storm down the staircase to her side, with Alice quickly in tow.

Bella refocused back on the pair of Vampires once again as they quickly had reached her side. They tried to pull Bella away to talk her, but Jake sensed the urgency, and demanded to know what was going on. Reluctantly, they pulled them all to the side, and informed them that Victoria would be coming with a Newborn army in 10 days. Bella gave both of them a look, Jake couldn't figure out what it meant. After much discussion it was decided that the Pack would join in the battle against Victoria, and would begin training right away.

Once the party broke up, it was just the Cullens and Bella. Jake had left earlier to alert the Pack. Bella waited until everything had been put back in its proper place before she spoke, "So when do we do this?" The family looked at each other a little guiltily. "Love, the family and I discussed this. And with so little time until Victoria actually arrives, we don't think we could effectively fight a three sided fight, if we were to transform you this soon."

Bella was confused, "Three sided attack? I don't understand. What am I missing here?"

Carlisle spoke, "Well my dear, beside the obvious threat from Victoria herself. We would have to deal with you as well. You see as a Newborn, it is when our kind are at our most strongest and violent. It is very hard to reign in your emotions and actions as a Newborn. We could not effectively defend ourselves, if we had to fight Victoria's army, as well as prevent you from running amuck. Finally, the moment we decide we were going to bite you, not even the actual change itself, mind you, but even the bite itself, is considered a breach of the Treaty we have with Jacob and his tribe. And therefore we would then have to fight the Wolves as well. With all of these factors in place, we don't think that adding you right now to this life, would strategically be the best moment to do so. We aren't trying to delay your joining us on purpose, but we feel that it would be more beneficial to wait at this time."

"Oh I see," Bella sighed, "So, you all made that decision for me. Without me being involved. I get it. Disappointed, but I get it. Um...I'd like to go home and change before we meet with Jake later on. If that's ok with all of you."

"Of course Love, lets go. And you don't even have to go tonight if you don't want to." Edward took Bella by the arm and lead her past the others. She refused to let them see the hurt in her eyes. She knew what they said made sense, but they continued to not involve her in the discussions, and that hurt her. Like her opinions had no value.

As she played with her new charm bracelet on the way home, she thought, "My opinions would matter to Jake. He might not concur, but at least he would let me express them."

Edward watched as she played with that gift that wasn't from him. He was upset the she had allowed herself to receive a gift from another, when she was engaged to him. The propriety of it all did not sit well with him. Later that evening, Edward continued to watch as Bella interacted with the mutt during the training sessions. She was stroking his fur absentmindedly while rubbing her bracelet. Edward was fuming. He would need to draw the line in the sand soon on what was appropriate behavior from his beloved.

The next day he was scheduled to drop Bella off at the border to meet up with the mutt, who was taking her to one of those mindless story telling parties. She always came back babbling on about their traditions, and how rich and interesting the legends were. The same legends that always painted his kind as the villains in the story. He was brought out his musings, as he soon picked up on Jacob's thoughts. Instead of picking Bella up in his wreck of a car, the stupid mutt was going to let Bella ride him horseback style. He thought she would get a kick out of it. This foolish child knew no boundaries with the safety of his fiancée. An idea quickly occurred to him. "Bella, my love, how come you are not wearing your engagement ring? I know we are delaying your transformation until after this fiasco with Victoria is over. However, in nine short days, we will be married, and then you will be joining us in our immortality together," Edward looked at her sincerely. He smirked to himself as he read the crushed thoughts of the approaching wolf.

Bella gave him a confused look, "Edward you know I don't want anyone to know yet. It would hurt too many people knowing that I will no longer be human soon. Why bring this up now?" Her eyes scanning the road for the Rabbit to pull up. She really did not want to have this conversation now, not when Jake could soon pull up any moment. However, she wasn't looking in the right direction.

She grimaced when she heard him speak, "Is this true? Is what Edward said true. That not only are you marrying him, but you are being transformed right after? And what about your friends Bella? Your mom? Charlie? Me...?" Jacob's voice breaking on that last part. "Do we not mean anything to you that you could make a decision like this without talking it through? Do we really mean so little to you?"

Bella turned around and lost her breath. The look of devastation in his eyes was slowly killing her. She went to speak, "Jake, I...". However, it was too late. He had torn away from them and phased on the fly, shredding his clothes. She heard the most heart wrenching howl, and she fell to the ground in tears.

Edward smiled internally at the turn of events. It went down exactly as planned. He rushed over to Bella's side to play the role of the concerned and doting fiancée. He heard her gasp as she cried, "You knew he was there. You knew he was listening. You KNEW I was expecting him to arrive by car, and that's the only reason I would even have broached the subject with you. Why? Why would you do that to him? To me? You already have me. Why rub it in his face?"

"Isabella, my love. He had a right to know. He had a right to prepare himself for your departure from his live. We weren't being fair to us, or him, by tangling you in front of him, like he still had a chance." Bella asked to be taken home alone. She needed time to think on how to make this right again with her best friend. Her best friend who owned a piece of her heart.

Jake raced home, those Pack members already phased, picked up on his heartbreak and anger. They tried to offer words of comfort and support in his outrage. All Jake needed, no all he WANTED, was to be left alone. "QUIET!", he screamed, and surprisingly the Pack went silent. There was a snap within the Pack mind, as if there was a shift within them all. "I need time to be alone, I need time to think for a moment, Please... I just need a moment to grieve," Jake stated.

The Pack remained silent, they were not sure if it was because of his plea, or because of the command. They needed to talk to Sam quickly to see if he felt it too. Jake phased back to his human form, and stormed into his garage. He could sense a surge in power as he walked, like each step was amping him up. He ripped the door to the garage off the frame, and proceeded to smash everything in his sight. This place, those items, all reminded him of her. At one time it held dear to him all the things that represent joy in his life. He could still smell her, Strawberries and vanilla. However, now it felt like a tomb entrapping all his pain and misery. Everywhere he turned, a memory with her presented itself to him. When he could find nothing else to smash, he fell to the ground crying.

"What was this all for? Was it all a game to her? Protect my humanity from the red headed leech, until the leech I truly want, comes and steals it away from me. Was any of it real for her? Was he always the place holder in her life? The understudy? The Pal? The Rebound guy? Keep me working until something better comes along. And the worse part about it was, he foolishly hoped he was still fighting for her. It was all a facade, and act to get the Pack to protect her so that those leeches could be safe. Whether she was in on the trick or not, they had been played. They were played on their sense of duty . The duty that created them for the protection for humanity. But these creatures, they were worse then the red eyed vampires. No these deceptive demons hid behind their false civility, when they planned to kill just as easily as any other Vamp. One of the worse things was..., no the actual worse thing was, he had dragged every one of his Pack mates on this ride with them. They tried to get him to walk away countless times, but he rebuffed them. He defended her humanity to his brothers and sister. He pleaded with them to protect the love of his life. He had ignored the fact he had never imprinted on her. Said it didn't matter, it was his choice. Maybe the spirits were right though. If it was meant to be, it would of happened. Perhaps his Pack was right, she was poison."

Jake was still hugging himself on the ground when the radio was heard crackling in the background. It must have kicked on during his tear down of the garage. He crawled over and found an oldies station. He listed to an old song his Dad used to sing to his mom:

Sometime in the morning

A simple thought may occur to you,

And you hold her,

And tell her all the things you never told her.

Your love has shown me things

I never thought I could see;

I didn't know

It could be done so easily.

Now I know

You're where it is for me.

Sometime in the evening

You're sitting there by the fireside

And she'll touch you

And you'll realize how much you never knew before,

How much you couldn't see.

You didn't know

It could be done so easily

Now you know

She's all a girl could be.

Now in her childlike eyes

You see the beauty there

You know it was always there

And you need no longer wear a disguise.

Sometime in the morning

You'll just reach out and she will be there,

Close as the summer air.

Sometime in the morning she will be there.

He knew there would never be a time like that for him and Bella. How he had longed to have the same type of love and relationship that his parents had shared. However, Bella could never see that she was perfect the way she was. She was blinded by the allure of the Cullens, and the false perfection they projected. The Cullens may have had money and eternal youth, but what else did they have? They could never enjoy walking out in the sun, or the comfort of a cool breeze floating against their skin on a warm summer day. They were slaves to their thirst. Always on guard, to never loose control around humans. They were always in fear that their bloodlust would overwhelm them. You never saw a human salivating in a cow field trying to reign in their thirst or hunger at a delicious looking bovine. No she was giving up on her life, on her family, and even on her own humanity. And if she no longer valued these qualities, well then it was time to stop protecting them. He loved her, but it was time to let her go, before she could impart any more damage to the Pack or the Tribe.

Once again, he felt a new shift in power, a new resolve. He felt a new calling to step up for his Pack and Tribe. He walked into his house and grabbed some clothes. He noticed immediately that they were smaller on him. He looked in the mirror, and he confirmed once again he had grown. If he had to guess, he would say he was as tall, if not taller than Sam now. He noticed Billy was not home to witness his fallout from his sanity, and he was thankful. Grabbing something to eat quickly, he then raced out the door. The Pack was scheduled to meet up in a few hours with the Cullens.

As Jake approached Sam's house, he noticed everyone was there. He nodded to everyone as he walked by, and they lowered their eyes, and heads as he passed. He finally walked up to Sam. "Sam, I'm not sure what has happened. I suspect, but I'm not 100% sure. I just want you to know that I never sought this out. I wasn't looking for this. But it happened. Are we good? Or did we need to fight this out?"

Sam looked Jake in the eye, and then started laughing. "Yeah Jake, I felt it too. You're Alpha now. I can't say it's happened at the most opportune time, but it happened nonetheless. And do I want to fight you for it? I was only the steward for the position until you were ready for it. It your's now Jake, so what are we doing?"

Jacob blew out the breath he was holding and spoke, "Thanks Sam. I want to thank you my brothers and sister. I want to thank you for your patience, guidance and support. I've never been the perfect Pack mate, but I want to strive to be a better Alpha. We are going to meet with the Cullens as planned tonight. However, we will not be going there with the same intentions as we had just last night. I have failed you and this tribe in the past by putting my wants and needs above others, and of this Tribe. That stops now. I want us all to phase, so that I can give you the complete picture for how I envision our futures. Please join me on this journey." With that they all phased, and listened intently on what their new Alpha had to say.

Bella was a wreck by time Edward picked her up. He could not get her to settle down, and he insisted that she stay home tonight. She refused stating that the safest place would be in that field with everyone else tonight. If he didn't want to take her, then she would have Alice come and get her. She had to figure out a way to apologize to Jake, but she was coming up short. What he had said to her made her realize how selfish she was in all the behind the back planning for immortality. She hoped to salvage some form of their friendship.

Edward was nervously driving towards the training grounds. Apparently his lesson to the mutt had an unforeseen consequence. Alice accosted him when he got home about what had happened. It would seem that she could now see all their futures again, after having been previously blinded by the Pack upon their initial agreement to entering the upcoming battle on their side. Now there future looked frightening, and it appears as though some of them would be on the run. Others disappeared completely. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, and he did not want Bella there to witness the confrontation. He never liked her involvement when he couldn't control the outcome.

The Cullens had been sitting in the training grounds for over an hour. Bella was more anxious than anyone else, and not even Jasper could level her out. Suddenly, the Vampires could hear...whistling? Edward tried to probe the mind of the person coming towards them, but only could hear the words of the song being whistled, "Come and Get Your Love" by the band Redbone. Edward rolled his eyes at Black's childish behavior. As he casually stepped through the brush, the rest of the Cullens noticed he was not in wolf form, and he was alone. Carlisle noticed that something was off about him, "Greetings, Jacob. It's good to see you tonight. How much longer until your other Pack mates show up?"

Jacob grinned, " Yeah about that. They won't be showing up tonight, or for the battle."

Everyone stood there shocked. Bella could not believe what she had just heard. She whispered, "Their not coming. They won't help us?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Um, and this comes from your Alpha? I mean I am confused about why you would withdraw your protection of Bella."

Jake sighed, "Yes, this comes from our Alpha, considering as I am now the Alpha of the Pack. Furthermore, it has been spoken to and agreed upon by our Tribal council. And regarding Ms. Swan, soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, as it was brought to our attention, that she would soon be giving up her humanity, to join your coven. As a result of that decision, it does not make any sense to my tribe, to possibly loose the lives of our young Quileute sons and daughter's lives to defend some foolish girl who doesn't value her own humanity either. And since she already intends to sacrifice her life, we feel that there is no longer any further obligation from us to protect her soul. As such, we have determined that this is a now a Forks matter, for which your Coven is solely responsible for. Furthermore, please note that as a result of your desire to change this young woman's life from a human to a Vampire, that you are now in violation of the Treaty you signed with my forefathers. As a result, we will expect you all out of our domain within four days. Failure to comply will result in our hunting you down wherever you choose to hide in the Olympic region. Finally, because of your intentions, if you were to return to these lands for any reason, we will hold nothing back in ending your miserable existence. I wish you well, and suggest you start packing for your departure."

The Cullens didn't know how to respond. They could only guess who had divulged this news about Bella's future to the Wolves, and now their very lives were in jeopardy. They all glared at Edward. Hearing their thoughts, made him feel foolish for his jealousy, and his actions. But his arrogance about being put into his place by this creature who was so beneath him, couldn't help him keep his mouth shut, "You claim to love her, yet you abandoned her at her time of need. You claim the role of Alpha, yet you make impulsive moves in a moment of childish grief. What kind of man are you?"

Jake turned around with a smile on his face, and answered Edwards claims, "Firstly, you asked, do I claim to love her? Yes, I did and still do, and that is why I won't tear her heart apart any longer trying to choose between us anymore. I love her enough to let her have the life she so desperately craves, I am only ensuring she gets to that life sooner. No need for false situations, just bite her today, and leave with her burning corpse. Just please do it outside our domain. Secondly, I am the Alpha, and as Alpha, I need to put the needs of my Pack and tribe, above those of a girl whom I have a crush on. Just as your leader tried to hide the truth about your intentions to manipulate us into fighting for you. You put the needs of your coven before us. After all what do the loses of a few savage mutts mean to you? And once done with our help, well then you planned to sneak away with the girl in the end. Thirdly, you state, What kind of man am I? Well, I am alive. I am hot blooded, and a breathing human being with a beating heart. A heart that is fighting for the safety of his people, which when last checked, did not involve any of you. Unlike you foul creatures, all damned corpses, that are forced to steal the life force around you to continue your miserable existence, which includes your betrothed lying there. Now if it were me, I would have been holding her this entire time trying to soothe her. But you chose to ignore her while she suffers, to satisfy your embarrassment at exposing your covens secrets. That's what twice or three times now for you? I wonder, hmmm... 1) Exposed yourself to Bella. 2) Exposed her existence to those Voultures and your family's involvement in exposing your nature to a human, and 3) Your spiteful plans to marry and change Bella, just to show me up. You're a real winner there Eddy. I can see why they keep you around."

Outraged Edward pressed on, "So what you expect us to just cower now!"

"No, no," Jacob laughed, "I expect you to die. Either by the hands of Victoria and her newborns as they track you down, or by us, if you fail to leave." And as he returned to the tree lines, Jake shouted, "So long Cullens, don't make me keep my promise now. Leave while you still can."

As the Cullens prepared to regroup, they saw that Bella had collapsed on the forest floor. It had started to rain now, and Bella was in shock. "He left me. He left me...".

Edward cringed as he saw the picture in front of him, it was the same one that haunted him from the memories of the Pack when they found Bella after he left. They had to get moving, if Alice's visions were to be believed, they wouldn't have much time to get a head start before Victoria caught up with them. And now it would seem, that a Volturi scout party was coming to check on Bella's status. The Cullens knew they could not change Bella now, while she was in the mental state she was in. They couldn't predict what kind of newborn they would have on their hands. They knew Vampirism enhanced certain features in the afterlife, and they were afraid of what a depressed Bella would be like as a newborn.

Jake stayed down wind as the Cullens packed up and fled. The Cullens had told Charlie that the kids had eloped, and they hadn't heard anything from them since. As the Cullens loaded the last vehicle, and started to depart, Jake let out a howl, that was followed soon after by the additional voices from the Pack, letting the Cullens know they were being watched. Bella upon hearing the familiar Russet howl turned momentarily towards it, and then sank back into her depression. "My Jacob," she whispered to herself. She then became lost once again in the idea of never being able to to see her father, home or wolf again.

The Pack continued to patrol their newly recovered territory. They had continued to train with the tips they had picked up from Jasper. They never did see Victoria, but they did take out some of the stragglers of her army. Some had been on their way to LaPush and some had made their way to Forks. Sam lead up the team defending the tribe, while Jake, Quil, Embry and Leah rushed towards Forks. They were chasing down three Vampires who had broken off from the rest. Jake had guessed that they were on their way towards Charlie's. Charlie had visited the Blacks frequently, but he never mentioned Bella anymore. The Newborns still must be tracking Bella's old scent. The Newborns were cutting a quick path, but Jake and his team quickly caught up to them. The team was quick and worked together to dispatch these Leeches before they caused any real damage.

However, they weren't entirely quick or quiet enough. Charlie was awoken by the sounds of screeching metal. He got dressed to investigate. Meanwhile, Jake received word from Sam that all the Newborns on Quileute land were dispatched. Jared was left in charge of Seth and the younger wolves to patrol and dispose of any further evidence of the battle. Paul and Sam soon joined Jake downwind of Charlie's as they too were disposing of any evidence.

They were quickly distracted by a small group of grey cloaked figures that approached Charlie's house. By the stench that Embry was picking up, these were blood drinkers. He watched as they knocked on the front door. A disheveled looking Charlie answered the door. It saddened Jake to see this Charlie. His father knew this look, from the last time Bella left when she was a child. "Yeah, what can I do for you," Charlie asked. The figures removed their hoods, and Charlie gasped. He didn't know who or what these things on his porch were, but looking into their unholy eyes, reminded him of the same uniformity found in the Cullens Golden colored eyes. His eyes widened as he now thought of the danger his daughter must be in with her new husband.

"My apologies for disturbing you at this late hour. But we are friends of the Cullens and need to contact them desperately," both Embry and Charlie could hear the child like voice of the small blond hair girl in front of Charlie.

Charlie replied gruffly, "I have no idea where any of those bastards are. They took my daughter and fled town like thieves in the night claiming the kids got married somewhere."

"Oh that is unfortunate. We were supposed to check in with them while we were here," came that same childlike voice.

"Jake, I don't like the way this is going here", Embry thought.

"Okay, there are six of us and four of them. I don't want any jerking around here. Quick kills with headshots. If these are those Vultures, then some of these freaks have special powers. We should have the advantage that even if they smell us, they may not be able to put two and two together to know what we are. So let's take them out quickly. Once you are done with the one I assign to you, then hurry up and help the others.

Leah you take out the chick. _(Wonderful, oh Alpha my Alpha, Leah thought.)_

Paul and Sam you guys are on that huge dude. _(Understood Jake, Sam said. On it Baby Alpha, thought Paul)._

Quiland Embry, you guys take out little freak number two. _(Got it Jake, they replied at the same time)._ I've got the last one."

The wolves crept up closer to the scene. "Well as I stated I can't help you. Arggh," Charlie suddenly grunted. He looked at the face of the girl in front of him. She was glaring at him, like he was doing something wrong to her. In the meantime it felt like someone was poking needles on his skin. Not painful per se, but very annoying.

Jane frustrated stated, "Not another one!"

Her brother turned to her and said, "What is it Jane?"

With that the Pack lunged at the scene in front of them. Charlie fell backwards into the door frame and quickly kicked closed the door behind him. Jane who was caught up in her frustration, never got a chance to put anyone else down with her power. Leah had made quick work of her and ran with the head to the previously burning Newborn fire and tossed it in. Felix was struggling against Paul and Sam. He had managed to kick Paul into the tree line, but Sam was able to tear off a leg. Leah who was just finishing up Jane, joined Sam until Paul could return. Leah was worried about the others. Quil and Embry had their hands full too. Their Vampire was a special ability one. Quil was about to rip the Leech's head off when his senses were suddenly cut out on him. Embry, who had the bloodsucker's arm, was in a similar predicament. Paul who was just re-entering the battle engagement quickly came up with a solution, and told them to watch the scene through his eyes. Once they got used to the new perspective, they quickly finished off this leech. Loud screeching noises would be heard from Sam and Leah, who had finished off their opponent.

Meanwhile Jake and Demetri had been taking swipes at each other. This bloodsucker was good Jake hated to admit it. As he was circling, he noticed that everyone else's fights seemed to have ended. He rolled his eyes, "Well if you are all done taking your break, then get your asses over here and help me kill this leech. It was a dog pile as all six wolves circled and then descended on the lone Vampire. He too was soon dispatched and thrown into the pyre with his former allies. Just as they were about to head home, Jake heard a gun shot, then he felt a burning sensation sever his spine near his lower back. He quickly departed the Pack mind, and shifted back to his human form.

Charlie stood appalled at not only what he had just seen, but done as well. He ran to Jacob' shivering body, and was soon joined by the rest of Jacob's Pack mates. "What the hell just happened! I know I shot an animal," Charlie exclaimed.

"Relax Charlie. You did, but we don't have time to argue right now. We need to get Jake in the truck and get him to Sue," Sam stated.

"Son he needs a hospital and surgery at this moment" Charlie said. He watched as he saw Jacob loaded by his friends into Bella's truck.

"Chief I cannot explain everything to you at this moment, but follow us up to Billy's as soon as you can. Can you get us the truck keys?," Sam asked.

Charlie ran into the house for the keys to the truck and his squad car. They quickly got to Billy's, Sue was waiting with her medical bag. While they waited for Sue to work on Jake, Billy explained what he could to Charlie about the Pack, and the truth about Bella. Charlie's grief held no bounds that morning, not only had he lost his daughter, but he wounded his best friend's son. Charlie didn't know how much more he could handle. When Jake went down, Sam filled back into the Alpha role. He quickly dispersed teams to cover all their borders. Now that they were covering Forks again they were going to be stretched out a little thin for a while.

Sam, Leah and Paul were given one more task to accomplish once the Newborn and Volturi attacks were over. The three of them quickly raced to the Cullen's house. Jake knew of the entire Pack, these three hated the bloodsuckers most for what they had become, and for all that they had lost, due to the coven returning to the Fork's region. The three wolves quickly did what they had to, and then shifted back to their wolf forms. They stood there as they watched the place light up in flames, and there were howls celebrating the destruction of the symbol of their plights into the world of the supernatural. Once they heard the sirens of the Fire and Police departments approaching, they raced back home.

Charlie got a small smile on his face as his deputies tried to call him in off duty to investigate the Cullen fire. He told them there was a family emergency and for them to handle it, and then returned to his vigil with Billy. Finally, Sue came out of Jacob's room. Her face was solemn, she had sent Quil to his grandfather's to get every pain herb that Old Quil had stored.

"I got the bullet out, but I'm not a surgeon. I've seen these surgeries before, but I don't have the steady hand or knowledge to repair what needs to be repaired properly," Sue cried. "At this point all we can do is pray that his healing ability compensates for my lack of medical knowledge.

"Sue, what are you trying to tell us?," asked Billy.

"I don't know if he'll ever walk again. I don't know if I did enough," Sue stated.

"I'm a monster. All that boy tried to do was save my worthless ass. All he tried to do was heal and love my daughter. The Pack had won, and no one was damaged was incurred by any of them, nothing at all. At least until I walked out, and, and... how Billy? How can I ever look at either of you in the eyes again? After what my family's done to you all, taken from you?," Charlie lamented.

Billy sighed, "Chief you are my best friend. You were there for me and my family when Sarah died, and I was a drunkenly, blubbering mess who couldn't hold a fork. I'm afraid I've let you down. If I didn't hold these secrets so sacred, and trusted what my guts told me, and brought you in at the beginning, then perhaps some of this could've been avoided. I could never hate you Charlie, and I know Jake would say the same thing. Let's just live with what we've got, instead of lamented on what has occurred, and is no longer in our control." Billy slapped Charlie on the back and both men went to check up on Jake not knowing what the future may hold for them now.

Isle Esme

Bella had remained catatonic since that day in the forest when Jacob demanded the Cullens leave Forks. She had only mildly stirred out of it the day they left Forks upon hearing the wolves howl. Carlisle and the family were at their wits end on what to do about her. Edward had hoped that the serenity of the Island would've soothed her back to health, but alas nothing would get through the shield Bella had erected around herself. Nothing he tried was working. He just couldn't reach her, not like the mutt had when Edward departed Forks to protect Bella.

Alice gasped, as did Edward when he read her mind. The Volturi's original scout party had disappeared from her visions. What could this mean? Had they simply gone home? They were expecting them here in a few more days, according to the last visions Alice had of them.

As they were contemplating these questions, Bella sat up screaming, "It burns, someone help me!" They all rushed forward. "Bella, love. What burns?," Edward asked in a panic voice.

Bella was crying at this point, "My back, something is wrong with my back."

Carlisle and Edward carefully turned her over to examine her back, and that is when they noticed the inflammatory tissue around her spine. "Carlisle, what does this mean? What's happening to her?," Edward asked.

Carlisle replied, "I don't know Edward. This is beyond me." And with that they both turned back to the girl who after her short outburst, returned back into herself. "He left me. He left me."


	2. Chapter 2: After Effects

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note - Hi, hope you all like this story. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated it. Please feel free to leave any comments about the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: After Effects

La Push

 ** _Billy's POV_**

It had been a tough couple of weeks after Jacob's surgery. Sam was still running the Pack for Jake. Unfortunately, things had not progressed as hoped for by the whole Reservation. News quickly spread about the accident the Chief's son had endured. Everyone had stopped by to give Billy their best wishes for his son's recovery. No one had actually seen Jacob since it occurred. People had only snipped together bits and pieces of a part of the story. The story going around the Reservation and the town of Fork's, was that Jacob was hurt by a hit and run vehicle near the Reservation entry way. Most people on the Reservation, and in town, speculated that it had something to do with the Cullens. People were convinced that the Cullen's sudden departure, the fire at their house, and now the injury to Jacob were somehow related.

Billy was polite and accommodating throughout the couple of weeks for people dropping off care packages. Even with having the Pack eating almost every meal at their house, the Blacks had more food then they knew what to do with it. People from both Forks, and around the Reservation dropped off meals for the injured son, and the crippled father, who was now his primary caregiver. Billy tried to object to the politeness, but gave up after a while. No one would take no for an answer. Sue and Charlie had become permanent fixtures at the Black's house.

Charlie felt more guilt then any man should be allowed to carry. He was paying for every need of the Blacks. He was in the process of having the Pack build onto the current Black household. He was adding a second floor to the house, and building two new wings to the first floor. With Billy's reluctant permission, he was in the process of selling his home in Forks. He would use the money from the sale of his home to move into one of the new wings of the Black household. He argued he had nothing left for him now that Bella was gone, presumably dead. He figured he would help out where he could, when needed. One wing of the new household would be for him. It would have a master suite, and an additional room for an office. The upstairs, was being remodeled for Rachel's and Paul usage if they wanted it. A master suite with its own bathroom, and two additional rooms and a second bathroom would be built up there. The final wing of the first floor, would be Jacob's space to recover in. A master suite, and two additional guest rooms would be built in his space. Once Jacob was resettled in his new area, then Charlie would have the rest of the home brought up to date. Work on the home was moving along quickly, with the Pack handling the bulk of the work, and other members of the tribe contributing to the construction as well, once word spread about the project. Nothing was good enough for their Chief, and future leader.

Sue despite doing her best when the accident occurred, was constantly checking in on Jacob for his medical needs. They had taken Jacob to the clinic on the Reservation, but little additional medical solutions were given. Between his own healing ability, and what medical attention Sue was able to provide, they had reached their cap on alternative paths of medicine. The specialists they would need to consult with to completely heal him were off the table as options. They could not risk exposing the Pack to outsiders, even if it meant healing their Alpha.

So with his two oldest friends by his side, all Billy could do now, was deal with the hand dealt to him, and his extended family. Billy was thankful that Rachel was stepping up to the plate to help. He feared she would take off to the hills after Lahote had imprinted on her. True, she had heard the legends growing up, but both his girls were very head strong, and he never knew what to expect. He could never hide the disappointment he had felt when they left Jake and himself to fend for themselves after Sarah had passed. He was just relieved to see it wasn't a reoccurring pattern of behavior. Ever since the accident, Rachel was one of the few people that Jacob allowed entry to his room. He had to chuckle though, despite the severity of the situation. The only people brave enough to fight Jacob on his demands to be left alone, where the women in his life. Rachel, Emily, Sue, Leah, Kim, and even little Claire were the only ones able to get in the room, and come out of it without being yelled at. Even Rebecca, (who after coming in from Hawaii to see him once she heard about the accident, and then getting into a three hour shouting match with him), survived to be allowed to enter and leave his room at will.

Embry, Quil and Seth would all surf the rage storm in order to assist with his his general care. Only himself, and Charlie were the only males able to come and go at will without being accosted by Jacob's tirades. Billy guessed, that Jake felt that Billy already knew the pain Jake was going through, and therefore would never subject his father to anymore grief. And despite Charlie's action causing his condition, Jake always viewed Charlie as a second father, and all around standup guy. Jake knew a little about the support Charlie had given Billy, and the family, when Jake's mother had died. Furthermore, Billy suspected Jake knew all that Charlie was doing to help right the wrong he had caused when he pulled that trigger that night. Billy also knew that Jake was always in favor of telling Charlie the truth. Not only to protect Charlie's safety, but to help change Bella's mind about being a Vampire. Billy knew, Jake had thought, that if Charlie had been in the know of the situation to begin with, he would never had pulled the trigger. The Tribe's silence on the Cold ones, and their roles as Protectors, were all equally as guilty on what occurred that evening several weeks ago.

Billy was just worried about Jake's sanity at this point. Jake was still laid up for the most part, and made little attempt to move around. The result of the accident had left Jake partially paralyzed. He had no current movements in his legs. Whatever healing capacity his wolf had, it was working overtime to keep what little circulation he had in his lower body going. Sue had secured a prescription from the clinic for pain relievers for Jake, but his high metabolism was quickly eating away as those dosages. There was one good thing that resulted from the destruction of the Cullen place. Before they had burned the place down, Leah had come across an old medical bag from the head Leech himself. Inside they had discovered some script pads, and had been forging additional prescriptions to cover the additional medical dosages Jake needed to get by. So far the ruse had been working, but of course nothing lasts forever.

Billy had been watching a ball game while he thought Jacob was resting. He was interrupted from his few moments of quite by the telephone ringing. Billy sighed but rolled himself over to the phone, and then answered, "Hello?" Billy stiffened when he heard the response. Billy quickly looked around for anyone else, and was thankful that Charlie, was at work. Billy shored himself up before he resumed the conversation, "Yes, what can I do for you?"..."I see. Yes, I understand your concern, but it was necessary for the health of my son."..."Frankly, we are still dealing with cleaning up your messes around here, and I am not sure I should divulge anything to you."..."Very well. I don't need your threats, and I am only doing this so my son continues to get the help he needs."..."Well save your apologies for anyone who believes them. After you left we were attacked by two different Vampire forces. The first were stragglers from the red head's Newborn army. We eliminated around 5-8 of them. However, that is not what caused the injuries to my son. A stray band of the Newborns had gone after Charlie. They were taken care of quickly by the Pack. However, soon another band of mature Vampires came looking for your family. They came into Forks, and then attacked Charlie. It was during that battle saving my best friend, the father of the girl you stole from his life, that my son was injured. As a result of the battle, my son became paralyzed, and because of what he is, the normal painkillers are not helping him enough. So there you have it. If you want to cancel the drugs, then go right ahead."..."No, I am not interested in your help, Doctor. If you want to stop the drugs, I can't stop you. However, we are not interested in having any of you return interrupt our daily lives again. I would appreciate if you never call here again, and leave us alone to let us try and rebuild our lives."..."Goodbye Dr. Cullen."

Billy sighed, and cried into his hands. When would his family's grief end? Surely the Spirits had tested them enough. When were they do for a break, and a streak of good fortune? All he wanted was his son to be happy again. If anyone in this whole messed up world deserved some happiness, it was his son lying in the next room suffering. Jacob Black was a happy child, who had his whole life stolen from him, because of his lineage. All anyone had ever talked about Jake, was about the joy he brought into the lives of others. And his ultimate reward for all his sacrifices, was to lose the girl he loved, have his freedom stolen from him, and now, perhaps be damned to the same prison that contained Billy. No life was not fair. Billy composed himself and rolled his way back to the game. Although it no longer provided the same solace he had needed when he had started it an hour ago.

Billy was soon wretched from his melancholy by a knock at the front door. Billy reluctantly peered out his window to see Embry and Quil standing outside pushing a wheelchair with Claire in it. Billy felt a smile creep up his face, as he could tell that Claire had enjoyed the ride over. She was still laughing as the men twirled her around in the chair. Billy gently called out, "Come in." Embry and Quil carefully entered the Black home.

"Hi Billy!," both men greeted at the same time. Claire thought it was funny they answered at the same time and giggled.

"Morning men," Billy replied. "What brings you here today?" As if he really needed to ask. With the renovations moving along smoothly, Sue felt they should get Jacob use to sitting, and moving around in the wheelchair. With his progress moving slowly, almost to a stand still, they knew they would have need of the chair's services sooner, than later. Of course once the notion was introduced, the arguments started, most adamantly from Jake himself. Billy whistled, "Are we sure you guys are up to tackling this today?"

Embry replied, "Well, it's either deal with Jake today. Or else deal with Sue, Leah and the other La Ladies of the Pack for the rest of our lives."

"Plus we know this would come to a head eventually anyway," Quil added in. "And also they threatened to not feed us anymore until we manned up."

Billy laughed, "Sounds about right. Well you know where he is. I'll just sit out here and watch cartoons with the little one. Good luck." Billy switched on the cartoons, and helped Claire crawl up his lap to get settled in. Billy watched as the men walked to Jake's room, they held their breath before they knocked and walked in. Billy had to cover Claire's ears as Jake tore into a colorful speech about where his two best friends could go, and where they could shove their wonderful gift. Billy noticed Claire started to shift around in my lap, until she was able to maneuver out of her seat. She waddled over to Jake's room and slowly pushed open the door. It was at that point that the shouting stopped.

 ** _JPOV_**

It certainly has been a rough couple of weeks for me. I was still in many ways trying to comprehend just how much my life had changed in so little of time. First off the pain was constant. My healing ability was being taxed by the severity of the injury I sustained that night in front of Charlie's. I was depressed that I had not woken up magically cured after the event. I guess gunshot to the back was about the limits to our wonderful wolf healing powers. Well I guess that will put to rest Quil's moronic idea to try to cut off an appendage.

No matter how much I was suffering, I held no animosity towards Charlie. There is no way he could of known what would happen when he took that shot. He had just witnessed several large animals rip apart 4-5 human like creatures. No wonder he freaked out. The Pack has been great since the surgery. I'd imagine I would be dead right now if they, and Sue hadn't acted as quickly as they did. However, that does little to comfort the pain I am constantly in, and the fact I can't feel my legs. I now know the hell that my father goes through daily. Put despite all of my understanding I can't seem to keep my anger and despair in check anymore. I miss my old personality. All I have now is this persona of hate and anger.

The men around me get it worst. I am not sure if it's the Alpha in me wanting to prove my worth or rank value despite the injury. Sam has had to take back on role of Alpha again. "Long live my rule," or lack there of, I guess. I suppose my greatest contribution to the tribe will be the exile of the Cullens. Correction of a mistake made by my grandfather, Ephraim Black. The guys all try to come and cheer me up, but I just don't have the patience to get out of my dark hole. I only tolerate a couple of my Pack mates, and quite frankly if I didn't need the help with personal care, I wouldn't even bother with them.

My appetite has been decreasing since this occurred. I just can't seem to care about eating. Why bother? What use am I to anyone now? None! Of course my twin sisters are finally back in town to grace us with their presence. I guess I was right when I said all it would take would be my funeral to occur to ever see them again. At least Rachel had made some minor attempts to come home over the years. Unlike Rebecca, who treated us like a family that has abused her all her life. The twins always hide and cry behind the mantra that they missed our mother. Did they not think that Dad and I missed her as much as they did? Were we not as capable of love as much as them? They acted like they had the market cornered on grief. Well get in line ladies, we suffered as well. When Rebecca showed up, we ended up fighting for hours. It did nothing to improve my mood, but by the end of it, I just went with the notion, she didn't have to come back now, but she did anyway. We have a long way to go to repair our relationship, but if she is serious, well I've always been a sucker for a girl who cries. And wouldn't you know it, just as I thought my life couldn't be anymore of a hell hole, that son-of-a-bitch, Paul "The Asshole" Lahote Imprints on Rachel. Well Fuck me Spirits, you got me again.

So everyday, I am visited by any of the Pack's Imprints, Sue, and Leah. Somehow, Leah is the only Pack member who won't leave when I yell at them to get out. She just plops her ass at my desk, and rambles on about any random thought she has, or else she just stares at me. I swear if the drugs didn't tire me out so much, I might throw her through a window. Then there is the worst of the lot of them, Claire. No matter what kind of foul mood I am in, she just walks in and starts babbling away, and eventually a smile starts to crack my wall of bitterness. Unfortunately, she's not around 24/7, and I eventually sink back into my depression.

The worst part of being stuck the way I am now, is the time. Of course I can hear the pounding on the walls from the Pack and the builders as they work on our home. When they told me about the changes that were coming to our home, I at first cried to myself, over Charlie's generosity. I've always known about the help Charlie gave us when my mom passed away. However, here he was helping us again. He didn't have to, we had forgiven him, even if he couldn't forgive himself. But Charlie Swan was a stand up guy, who always stood behind his mistakes, and manned up to them. But after I had cried over his help, I cried again, as I realized that I couldn't help to make any of these changes. I had always imagined me dragging my Dad out of this shack someday to a better a home. Now those dreams are gone, and I would now have to rely on the help of others. I would now get the same look of pity that others gave him. Oh sure people respected my father, but hidden at the back of their stares, was always that gleam of pity. And now, I would be on the receiving end of those looks. I felt worthless.

To top it all off. The cherry on the top of my shit sundae, was the not knowing. Not knowing if the girl that I loved was dead, or a walking corpse. I knew, even as I gave that speech in the field that day with the Cullens, that I was giving away a part of my soul. However, I could no longer justify sacrificing my Pack, and tribe members lives around my love for Bella. It wasn't fair to anyone in my life to continue to put her above everyone else in my family. Especially when she made it clear, it was a done deal, she would become one of them. If we're just me I would lay down my life to ensure that wouldn't happen. But even then, I probably still would of sought her companionship, even after she turned. I'm glad that I wasn't phasing anymore, my grief for Bella would most likely consume the rest of the Pack. It would make Leah's wallowing look like child's play.

I was resting comfortably one afternoon when I heard the phone ring. I had been frustrated for the last couple of days, as I had been arguing with Sue and the Pack girls about getting a wheelchair. I still wanted to sulk for awhile yet, but Sue was adamant about me trying to move around in a chair. And of course the girls formed the same opinion. I had finally succumbed to the pain medicine, when I was disturbed by the phone call. At first, I was able to drift back asleep, but soon was startled when I recognized the voice on the phone with my father. I was starting to get riled up at the nerve of this bastard calling us up, but was shocked when I heard, "Jacob! No, I want to know. Shut up Edward. What happened to Jake?" Then the call ended. She still sounded the same, but maybe I just imagined it all.

I had finally managed to settle down again, when there was a knock at my door. I didn't even get a chance to yell at the intruder, when the door was thrown open, and Embry and Quil walked in pushing a wheelchair. But of course. "What the fuck is that?"

"Geez, Jake. I don't know. Quil what do we call that again?," Embry mouthed off.

"I know what it's called asshole, but why do you two dumbasses have that piece of shit?," I glared. I told Sue and the girls in no uncertain terms, that I did not want a mother fucking chair now. It's too god damn early for this crap. I'm still in a shitload of pain. I have no desire to be pushed around this fucking Reservation as the latest charity case."

"Look man we get it," Quil piped in. "We told the girls you didn't want this. But give us a break, they are raking us over the coals here Jake. We didn't have a choice."

"You've got to be kidding me! How did your choices get taken away, huh? They threatened to cut off your food supplies?," I deadpanned. But one look at their shifting eyes confirmed that for me. "You traitorous bastards. I have half a mind too...". I never did get to complete that thought. Just as I as about to tear into my former friends, I could see my door starting to slowly move. Apparently the two numb-nuts, don't know how to close a door either. So I just stared as little Claire slowly pushed the door open. It was like watching the old King Kong movie, as the giant village doors slowly open to reveal the sacrifice to the monster.

Once she had determined she had sufficiently opened the door to allow her entrance, she waddled over to me. "Jakey, dunt ya wanna wide in fun wee chair? Kwil an Emby wet Cwaire wide, an it fun. So dunt ya wanna twy too?"

I looked over at Quil and Embry who both had shit eating grins on their faces. God damn it to all that is my life. Not wanting to scar Claire for life with another foul language tirade, I took the only route left me. "Of course I do sweetheart. But only if my best gal goes with me. You ready to go for a spin?"

"YAY," Claire shouted!

"Yeah, Yay!," the two idiots shouted.

"yay," I whispered. The guys loaded me into the chair, and off we went with Claire laughing and giggling all the way. I think I even managed a smile by the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Swan Views

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note - Hi, hope you are enjoying this story. Sorry it's been a long while since I last updated it. Please feel free to leave any comments about the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Swan Views

La Push

 ** _Charlie's POV_**

It had been a couple of months since I had first learned about the things that went bump in the night were real. It had been months since I tragically injured by best friend's son. Months since I learned that my daughter had chose death as her new life style, and left with the enemies of my La Push family. To say I was disappointed in her choices would be an understatement. I had talked to her countless times about loving what was good for her, but I know now that my warnings had no value in the life of my daughter. How could they, when she had chosen to abandon her family and friends for her first love and greatest source of heartbreak. To give up life for death. To seek the darkness instead of the light.

I don't know if our paths would ever cross again, but I could hardly believe that they ever would. At least not on purpose. I knew nothing I could do would bring her back. She chose her path, and those of us that she left behind would just have to deal with the loss, each in our own ways. I couldn't bring it upon myself to be angry with either Billy or Jake for their roles in Bella's leaving. While they certainly didn't help the matter, I knew that nothing would deter her from the path she took. I had done enough damage myself to the Black family when I wounded Jake that fateful night. He didn't have to protect me, but he did so regardless of the consequences. I couldn't dwell on what could have been with Bella anymore, I had to focus on what is with Jake.

I was pulling up in the driveway at the Black's or I guess I could say our house. I watched with anticipation as I saw Jake and little Claire, being guided down the road with Quill and Embry excitingly pushing them along. Claire was screaming with laughter, and Jake had an actual smile on his face. It felt good to see, promising even. I could understand Jake's reluctance to be happy. The poor guy was still in pain from the accident. He hardly smiled, and just as rarely laughed anymore. I could see the inner demons going on through his head fighting for dominance of his soul. This was not the first time I have seen a Black male going through this struggle. Billy went through similar changes after he lost Sarah, and he was relinquished to being in a wheel chair.

However, despite all of the evident challenges Jake was struggling with, there was something that ran deeper happening to him. He had a certain sadness in the depth of his eyes. Ever since that thing came back, and reinserted itself into my daughter's life, Jake has been struggling to keep the real Bella afloat. When Jake and Bella were together, there was this spark between them. They were like two halves that were brought together, and became complete. I never saw my daughter laugh and smile as brightly as she did with Jake. Whenever I saw her with that thing, it was like she was in a trance, and her personality disappeared. There was only it and her in this new life those things had crafted for her. Friends and family fell to the wayside of those parasites. When she was with Jake she was so alive and there was this this defiance that only Jake could challenge her with. In return, she was all Jake saw. Their relationship was so easy. Her joy, was his joy. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, yet he held off doing it all for her. Jake allowed her to think and to be, without smothering her. It hurt sometimes to see him look at her, and watch the amount of unrequited love he held for my daughter. It was like she was his center of gravity. Of course it has always been that way, ever since they were kids building mud pies with each other. He had always only ever seen her.

I had given up my old life in Forks. My home had become the source of all my greatest failures. The first, is when my ex-wife left with my daughter 17 years ago. The next was when I couldn't protect my daughter from the poison that destroyed her soul in the forms of the Cullens. Finally, the night I harmed poor Jake, who was like a son to me. The new housing additions to the Black homestead were almost done. This is one of the reasons I was excited to see Jake in the chair. I only hoped that he would like the new additions to help him while he recuperated. I was told normally his wolf healing would have healed him by now, but as of today, he had only made minor progress. Billy and the Elders were at a loss on why this was.

When I entered the house I passed Billy on the way in. His smile after witnessing the same incidence as me with his son, soon faded. I could tell something was on his mind. I walked over to the fridge, grabbed two beers for us, and plopped on the new recliner I had gotten for us, and handed him one. He sighed as he opened his up.

"What's on your mind Chief?," I asked as I took a swig.

"Those damn leeches never seem to leave us alone," Billy replied.

He recounted his conversation he had with the Doctor. I began to get as angry as Billy was. Those things had their nerves. Still trying to insert their dominance over others. As if they weren't happy enough they stole my daughter. Now they were still trying to punish Jake by threatening to cut off his supply of prescriptions. Although, as he recounted the story to me, it seemed there was more to this call then was at the surface. Why call now? After all this time we had been using the leftover scripts, why check in now? What were they hiding?

 ** _Bella's POV_**

I don't know how long it has been since we left my home in Forks. Exiled for my foolish choices. It seemed as though I could not focus most days. Or more accurately I had no interest in knowing. I do know that it had been sometime since my episode on Isle Esme. Carlisle and Edward would not leave me alone ever since my phantom pain occurred near my spinal region. Carlisle did a comprehensive exam, but could not determine any known causes. All they knew was that I was fine one moment, and the next it was if my spine was in flames. It didn't help that after I felt these sensations that I quickly regressed back into my depression.

Edward could not understand why I was so depressed. I could not quite comprehend it myself. I got what I wanted, didn't I? No, there was something deeper going on. I just could not get past the idea of Jacob being out of my life. I thought that Edward's leaving me was bad, but this was ten times worse. It was worse because I did not have Jacob there to comfort me, and help me work through these issues. The whole in my chest, seemed larger than when Edward had left me. I don't know why. Once, again a man who was important in my life, left me. However, I helped create the issue that led to my current situation. I truly had screwed things up, and my mind could not let me escape my self made prison I had constructed in my brain. It was as if my mind had set up a permanent shield around my brain to protect me.

We had not stayed on the island for long. Alice had visions of Victoria still chasing us, as well as the Volturi. It also seemed as though the Cullens were reluctant to transform me while I remained in this state. Funny how at one time this would have bothered me, but for now, I felt nothing. My depression had led to my reluctance to eat. Of course with Carlisle in the house my failure to eat was met with the most extreme response from Edward. He had me hooked up to IV's to force me to get nourishment. Besides my depression, I felt like I was being smothered with all of his attention. He was constantly hovering over me to protect me, but is all seemed so suffocating. At least the others attempted to lead normal lives while on the run.

As I noted before, we didn't stay put for long in too many of our other destinations. It was all an endless blur to me. The Cullens did their best to break me out of my funk. I just couldn't let it go though. He left me, or more importantly he forced us to go. I always knew it would eventually happen when I transitioned, but it was a hard pill to swallow once it was jammed down my throat. I never dreamed I would miss my family and friends as much as I did. I always thought that the Cullens were all I needed. How wrong I was. I craved heat. I craved the smell of my father's old spice. I yearned for a muffin from Emily. Hell I even missed the snares and glares from Paul and Leah. But most importantly I longed for a bone crushing hug from my sun, my Jacob.

I could tell when we got further and further from Forks. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I could see out the window at our latest stop and see the sites of the Eiffel Tower, or Notre Dame Cathedral. When the pain seemed lesser, I noticed the views would be of Central Park or the Bean in Grant Park. Everything seemed so bland to me though. It got so bad, that I began dread the embrace of any Cullen. Their cold touch almost made me want to scream. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling this way?

Today seemed like it was going to be another day on the run. My shutters were on to the world around me as usual. My emotions were high and unbalanced. If I wasn't depressed, I was angry. And yet I don't know what stimulated some of these feelings when I had them. But then something broke through my mind wall. A name peaked my interest from a conversation occurring right in front of me. I guess they felt since I was catatonic most of the time, that it would be safe to talk in front of me today.

"Carlisle what do you mean this is interesting," Edward had asked. "Do you think it has something to do with Bella's condition?"

"I'm not sure son," replied Carlisle. "I have not had time to check in with my old hospital since I left. However, they are concerned about scripts that keep appearing in my name for someone from the reservation, Jacob Black."

"What would that dog need with medication," Edward snarled. "I thought those monsters healed on their own?"

"That was my understanding as well. But look here, the scripts began around the same time that Bella's mystery illness occurred. I don't know how, but perhaps they are linked,?" Carlisle stated.

My heart began to bump. Had something happened to my Jacob? I tried to ask, but I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

"Well if it does affect Bella, this may be the answer to the questions that we are looking for," Edward shouted. "Quickly you must call them and demand some answers. It's the least they owe us for causing these issues. Lest we cut off their supply, and let them suffer the same way we have."

"Calm down Edward. Turning into a shouting match will not provide any answers. I will call the Black residence now, and see what insight they can give us without revealing our cards," Carlisle calmly stated as he reached for the phone and dialed.

Carlisle dialed the phone, and heard it picked up, "Hello?," the voice he recognized as William Black answered.

"William this is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle could hear a gasp on the other end, and then silence for a moment or two.

Finally, he heard, "Yes, what can I do for you?," Billy stated.

"William, I am calling because of a call I received from my former hospital. They informed me that scripts were being turned in under my name for your son, Jacob. They were concerned about the legitimacy of the orders. I was worried as well, as I never wrote a script for your son, and despite what occurred between our families, I did not want the police to wrongly arrest someone," Carlisle stated calmly.

"I see. Yes, I understand your concern, but it was necessary for the health of my son," Billy stated."

"Oh my," Carlisle replied. "I am sorry to hear your son is not feeling well. May I be so bold as to ask what happened William?"

"Frankly, we are still dealing with cleaning up your messes around here, and I am not sure I should divulge anything to you," Billy countered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must understand though, if I don't have all the facts on your son's case, then I cannot give my colleagues a reasonable explanation on why you need the medicine or how you got them," Carlisle responded. Edward smiled smugly at the corner his father was placing the dog's father in. He failed to notice that Bella was paying attention as well.

"Very well. I don't need your threats, and I am only doing this so my son continues to get the help he needs," Billy rebuffed.

"Again I'm sorry for this inconvenience William, and for the harm my family has caused your tribe."

"Well save your apologies for anyone who believes them. After you left we were attacked by two different Vampire forces. The first were stragglers from the red head's Newborn army. We eliminated around 5-8 of them. However, that is not what caused the injuries to my son. A stray band of the Newborns had gone after Charlie. They were taken care of quickly by the Pack. However, soon another band of mature Vampires came looking for your family. They came into Forks, and then attacked Charlie. It was during that battle saving my best friend, the father of the girl you stole from his life, that my son was injured. As a result of the battle, my son became paralyzed, and because of what he is, the normal painkillers are not helping him enough. So there you have it. If you want to cancel the drugs, then go right ahead.".

"No, no, no. Of course not. That would be most negligent on my part. Is there anything we can do to help. I could...,"Carlisle was cut off.

"No, I am not interested in your help, Doctor. If you want to stop the drugs, I can't stop you. However, we are not interested in having any of you return to interrupt our daily lives again. I would appreciate if you never call here again, and leave us alone to let us try and rebuild our lives."

"But of course all my best wish...," Carlisle was cut off by Bella being restrained by Edward.

"Jacob! No, I want to know. Shut up Edward. What happened to Jake?," I screamed breaking out of my self inflicted prison. However, I did not get my answers as I tried to grab for the phone. Instead I heard Billy's hang up, "Goodbye Dr. Cullen." I slumped back defeated into Edward's arms.

"Bella my love you are back, please stay with us," Edward sounded panicked.

But I didn't listen, and I slowly felt the comfort of my walls go back up around me. They would protect me from my harsh reality. A reality where my Jacob was hurt, but I could do nothing to help. The eternal damsel in distress.


End file.
